With the commercial development of Lithium-ion cell, the requirement of market on energy density and mechanical abuse performance of the Lithium-ion cell is becoming higher and higher. Referring to FIG. 1, at a winding start end of a conventional wound-type cell, a blank positive current collector 111 (Al foil) is shorter than a blank negative current collector 211 (Cu foil) which is positioned at an inner side of the blank positive current collector 111, so the inside of the wound-type cell needs to redundantly wind a part of separator 3 which is positioned between the blank positive current collector 111 and the blank negative current collector 211 and is beyond the blank positive current collector 111 and the blank negative current collector 211, and this will lead to the waste of separator.